Psychic Academy
by phantomworks
Summary: In a future not too far from now, people will discover that they have extrordinary powers that will bend the very fabric of the universe. these people are calle psychics. however, there are some that want these powers for themselves...


Phantomworks; I don't own Yugioh or its characters, only this fanfic.

Chapter 1

"Breathe in, breathe out." A tri-color haired teen chanted as he balanced on his right foot. His left he brought up in a near-straight line with on hand -almost parallel to his body. Some pained cries filled the hall, drowned out by the bell. Doors opened and teens ran out into the hall, one stopping by the relaxed tri-color haired teen.

"Yami, play with your toys later. We need to welcome the newbies!" the white-haired male snapped, Yami opened his crimson eyes and grabbed a piece of chalk from his pocket, still holding his position.

"Sure, hold on a second." He said, reaching down in a way that should be unnatural and pained, yet he felt nothing at all. Although some wouldn't perform such a feet easily. Tuning out the pained cried, Yami whistled as he wrote a command on the floor or rather on the _shadows_ that were on the floor. "There we go!" he cheered and relaxed from his position.

The white-haired demon admired his work –three probably bullies (probably) were standing in an excruciating position with their foot high in the air with on hand touching their toes, the other hovering above the ground. The command he had written was freeze –which was exactly was they did, whimpering in pain though.

"Come on, we have to go to the Gym, Bakura!" Yami tugged the white-haired their after him down the hall.

"… So what did they do to you? To deserve the shadow voodoo?"

"Called me short." He said simply.

_(But you are.)_ Bakura wanted to say, but didn't for fear of the same fate.

"What was that?" Yami asked darkly, crimson eyes glinting a dark gleam.

_(C***! Forgot about his telepathy!) _Bakura cussed, "Uh-nothing, best friend of mine!"

"Good. Come on, I see some front row seats!" tugging his friend after him, Yami sat them both down next to his cousin, Seto Kaiba and their other insane friend, Marik Istar.

"What took you so long?" Seto growled at his way-too-happy cousin.

"Nothing~! Just a little revenge." Yami sang. They fell quit as the lights dimmed and drew their attention to the stadium-like construction with high walls to defend against projectiles.

These are, of course, necessary to keep viewers from getting injured by games between the psychic teams.

Yes-psychics.

This is a school for the new generation of human kind with the ability to control the elements. To keep them safe, they are taught to control their powers for better or for worse here under the watchful eyes of their adult versions. However, psychics are still rare in this world and as such the school is like a small close-knit community. If someone leaves or graduates, it's common for the entire school to have a free day of remembrance. Also, as new people come, it is celebrated as if a new family member has been born.

Such as right now.

"Students! We are honored to welcome four more students to our school! Please give a warm welcome to our additions!" the announcer said, his voice projecting without needing a mike. Such is the ways of psychics.

Crimson eyes flashed past the announcer to look at the newbies. Four stood behind, two more shy and timid than the other two. There were two blondes, one like his friend Marik and the other looked a bit more on the rough side. Yami had no doubt that Seto would pick on that one just to see him riled up. Moving on, he noticed that the next was an almost exact replica of his thief friend. Sensing his friend lean forward, he guessed that the other had noticed too. Eyes landing on the last one, Yami's breath caught in his throat.

The last was almost the same as himself with tri-colored hair, short height and pale skin. However, the double had a softer look with his blonde bangs framing his face and timid amethyst eyes. Vaguely hearing the announcer ask for names, Yami concentrated on when the little one's name would appear.

"-and last but not least, Yugi Mutou!"

Yugi? Hm, he was going to like becoming friends with this one. Licking his lips in expectation, he watched the little one shiver and look up, frightened.

Oh he had no clue what was in store for him.

Phantomworks; wow, this has been a pretty productive few weeks, huh?

**Alice; I'll say, now how about you produce more Bye Atem and stop taunting everyone with these unfinished stories.**

Phantomworks: oh fine!


End file.
